Ultimate Clash of Power
While headed to the Shinobi olympic games Raido Uchiha was on the coast of Ocagakure I cant wait to I get to these games.. My blood is getting exicted just thinking about what there is to get into Raido said as the boat got cloaser to the shore.. Life really dont get no better tha this he said. as he flipped out the boat and began to walk on the coast. Roshi Hoshigaki came up out of the water behind the Uchiha and said " So your the Uchiha i've heard about from my friend's in Konoha" Depends on who your friends are in Konoha.. which brings me to this, just what have you heard if I can ask Raido said posing the question.. Your an Uchiha, with Susanoo, and u got beat by Yasuki Hatake in a tournament and you used kamui and was transported to another village." hahaha let me correct you on a few things.... the first dont disrespect me, I do not use the Susanoo I use something greater an evolved form, number 2 The me of then an the me of now are two different people, now granted he did have the upper hand.. then.. I was afraid if using certain powers I possessed since I had poor control over it. but now Thats gone im far more stablized and powerful than i was in those days. Raido said confidently while laughing i dont mean you any disrespect i'm just telling you what i know and heard " said Roshi as he was walking around the ocean in front of Raido. AHhh dont worry I say that to everybody who makes that mistake, the abilites are a tad similar.. at first but it changes. Speaking of which since your here..... are you also Particpating in this Shinobi Olympic games, if not you should.. Raido nodded its worth it. Trust me i wish i could i recieved an invite but i have stuff going on within the village right now that's neglecting me to go. but i'll be there after it starts to watch." Village Raido said confused and what village what that be only village I see is the one holding the games.. unless theres an island out here somewhere that I dont know about he contiuned puzzled. do you mind?" roshi said as he formed an air bubble around raido's head and brought him under water with him to show him Ocagakure Ive got nothing but time on my hands besides if theres an adventure im here to take it Raido said... I just hope the tour is free of charge I dont think my money would be any good if it got wet he Laughed. Im Ready Leads raido under water showing him Ocagakure which was the lost city of atlantis and we swim down to the main area of the village which was under a rather large air bubble so everyone in Ocagakure could breath and live a normal life under water among the sea creatures. Nice... I think I just found my vacation getaway I dont see what the problem down here.. everything seems fine to me. well a few of the local dont seem to be all that happy btu thats in any village you go in.. Raido commented.. So I need to be filled in what happen down here that you cant particpate in the games Lately ive been recieving letters of war threats from an unknown organization and i believe they have a rat inside this village, someone very close to me." Said roshi leading him up the stairs to the Kage's office. tsk tsk tsk Raido said Shaking his head.. Loyality just isnt what it use to be these days. People sell each other out even for the smallest taste of indivdual greatness or success. Have you found any clues and or hints as to who the rat might be. Its usally someone in a position of power who has alterior motives thats the 1st place one should looks. Raido surmised your right it's not how it used to be, i believe it's one of my most trusted jonin's but i have one of my anbu's keeping an eye on each of them. and reporting to me directly" said Roshi as he sat in his chair. hmmm To be honest I dont thinks its the Jounin you may have to just be worried about. not trying to make you paranoid or anything but they could just as well be giving information as those jouinin could. I wish there was an easy way to find this out.. but we might have to go and do this the hard way. Raido said as he thought deeply into this. "No worries i have the anbu under a watchful eye and it's not by the jounin it's by the sea creatures their riding on right now going to an underwater mission to fight off a couple herd's of sharks" A jounin comes to the kage room bleeding and crawling "im....im so sorry" was his last words. Kikunshi uchiha appears from behide the body walks on it into the kage room."well well kage I think you might want to take a look outside" He said as he creates a hole in the wall.the two see ocagakure being attacked by anbu,jounin,and the sea creatures alike."Look at this piece of art isn't it splendid ''" Kikunshi said as he opened his arms wide to honor the chaos. YOU!!" roshi said extremely ticked off, turned around to his desk and pushed a button and turned back around, and said "i know one thing you dont know about my village and it's that with one push of that button i can call on Kirigakure for them to come and provide back up to us along with Konoha coming aswell" then he drew Samehada and attacked Kikunshi I havent been here 10 mins and its already a fight breaking out... I guess hes you little problem them Raido said as he watched Roshi pull out Samehada... I came here to see the village, this guy is cleary a problem for them but he's not ''my problem. Guess ill tag along and see what the situation is here and then decide if I wanna be apart of the fun. Raido said as he teleported out the office behind Roshi. Gee THANKS raido" roshi said as he disappeared and then roshi swam out of the office aswell to the surface. What I do Raido asked.. There is a time and place where a man most know when and where to stick his nose.. I said id stick around.. and then see or not whether you even need my help besides IM pretty sure you can handle this clown on your own.. just think of me as insurance that you do win. Raido said as he decided rather to swim up as well. So uchiha how long have you been infiltrating my village? Only a week or two but what you really should be worried about is that organization thats wants this village if you beat me ill tell you who they are but if I beat you then I get that strange sword as a trophy how bout it kikunshi said as he hit his shoulder softly with his blade a few times Hes calling you out Roshi Raido said with a sneer. You have to answer him for the sake of your village people and pride... plus if you need back up and here as a matter of fact let me give you something to work with. Raido took a deep breath and shot his Fire Release Burning Eagle which released a Giant Brillant flame covered eagle that moved at High speeds to crash into Kikunshi that's if Samehada chooses you that is" said Roshi as he shoots off Water Release: Snake's Mouth at Kikunshi it must choose me huh well I wont forcefully take it so I hope it does Kikunshi said in a joking matter as he ran to the to the snake formed of water with the burning eagle on his tail he disappeared at the last minute the burning eagle flew into the water snake causing them to cancel out another and make a huge cloud of smoke while controlling the snake mouth jutsu Roshi was psychically connecting with a giant octopus telling it to grab Kikunshi which it did tangling him in his tentacles. This is not how I was trying to spend my day Fighthng before the games Raido said he shakes his head but Lets make it interesting... Raido held his hand out in front of him as he charged Wind Release: Double Cyclone which formed a green sphere of energy in his hand which shoot of blades of wind and got bigger and more compressed as he started to he threw it at kikunshi Kikushi used the Body Replacement Technique to switch himself out with roshi, well that is kinda interesting kikunshi said from behind raido while giggling Raido warped behind him leaving a ghost trail image of him still standing there.. Well at least your fast, and good at running away.. But you cant win by playing chicken baiting us to attack he said as he used his Wood Clone Technique to make 3 Raido clones to went thru the ground and one stood in its place. Now I need a way to warm up before the big games coming up so please do your best to keep up. Raido sneered again Roshi appeared infront of swinging Samehada at Kikunshi and said "your facing the grandson of Kisame Hoshigaki, and a Kage along with an elite Uchiha we dont play chicken" "Oh you wanna play that game very well" Kikunshi said as he grabs Samehada "Im an super elite uchiha" He said as he activated his sharingan and smashed him into the ground exposing raido's wood clones "I trained under tobi and defeated him" he said as he jumps into the air and with a deep breath used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique severly wounding roshi and destroying the wood clones "oh and I defeated Danzō Shimura" Kikunshi says he comes blasting down from the sky like a meter with his sword pointed to roshi's chest but he purposely misses by a few feet Those are your feats of strength, beating Tobi and Danzo Raido laughed Tobi was a joke trying to talk me into joining his side the last time he fought he ran I doubt he could fight his way out of a box even if I showed him how, and dont even get me started on Danzo, he lost to Sasuke , and that a dissappointing on its own. You wieldig a Sharingan means nothing to us especially me. Let me show you a real fire techinique compliments of the Uchiha Clan Raido uses his Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno as Massive Lion shot out of Raido's Mouth as it rampaged and ripped the ground up making its way to Kikunshi after that roshi sent Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique after the lion wrapping around it combining the technique. Kikunshi put his hand over his right eye and opens his left eye wide stopping the justu "I surrender and by promise i tell you who is invadeing and what the hex ill free the sea creatures from my control" he said deactivating his sharingan and sheathing his blade